1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly to, a coupling structure for a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the rapid development of electronics, portable electronic devices are being widely distributed. Rechargeable secondary batteries are being mainly used as power sources for portable electronic devices.
Today, a pack type battery is widely used as a secondary battery. The pack type battery is configured as a single unit into which a bare cell and a protection circuit module (PCM) are integrated. The pack type secondary battery includes a bare cell, a PCM, and a top case. The PCM is coupled to a top side of the bare cell and the top case is coupled to cover the PCM. In an existing pack type secondary battery, the top case is coupled to the bare cell or the PCM by either resin molding or an adhesive. However, the coupling structure requires an injection molding process or the formation of adhesive, so that manufacturing thereof becomes complicated. What is needed is an improved design for a pack-type secondary battery where it is not necessary to use an adhesive and it is not necessary to employ an injection molding process to attach the top case to the bare cell and the PCM.